Summer butterflies
by kallou
Summary: A second part to another story for a contest


The day was nice, the wind blowing, the sand hot under their toes and sandals. A crowd gather around. Noises of squeals and "Oh my Kami." Could be heard. In the center of the crowd stood a young man. Hair slick back in the back, while his front hair hang down. His cold black eyes hidden behind the skin of his eye lids. Slowly opening them he takes a glance around. He sighs. "This is the beach you're supposed to be out in the ocean." _Away from me and possibly drowning_. "Enjoying your time in the sun. Not crowding around me." _No I mean it go drown yourselves in the sea_. A small vein popping as the girls continued to stay and gather even more like flies to a pile of shit.

Her light purple eyes scan the girls looking for the bluish black hair that was her teacher's. _I wish we could spend this vacation together..._ She sighed sadly. Walk over to her beach umbrella. Placing her beach towel down onto the ground she then sat on it. Opening up her bag and pulling out a book. She fixed her glasses and started to read where it left off. She enjoy a good book as long as it wasn't overrated. She took small fast glace up every now and then to check on her secret lover. When she glanced up she noticed him looking at her. Using the book she lifted it up to cover her blush. Her face grew even more when he smirked.

He finally had enough of dealing with the girls who was raping him with their eyes. He look away as if longing for something. "And here I wanted to be able to go into the water and get wet." He heard some tumps and more squealing. Looking back he saw the numbers of girls had declined. Mostly from the blood lost to their heads and bleeding noses. He walk over them going around to check up on his students. Even though it wasn't really their summer vacation just yet they had went on a field trip and just so happened that it was going to be nice enough weather to travel to the countryside to visit the beach. He had mostly finished checking on his student all but one. He finally got to her. "So having fun?" He ask. Hands in his pockets. Leaning on one hip.

She look up. Whispering. "I would of have had more fun if it was just us two." She heard him sigh. "I know but it not like I can just take you with me and have the school board seeing us together as more then student and teacher relationship." She didn't show it but her heart was breaking. She really wanted him to hold her hand out in the public, to eat ice cream together and to go watch movies with everyone else. But she didn't want him losing his job either. So she sacrificed it for him. "Alright." She said.

He was about to say something when some girls cut him off. "Sasuke-sensei! Come here and help us build a sandcastle!" They yell. He groaned and sighed. Walking over to them. He couldn't ignore them and have those girls spreading rumors.

She pull her knees up to her chest. Tucking her head in, her arms around her legs. She didn't go swimming, she stood on the beach under her beach umbrella. Finishing her book. Once she was done she had notice most of the other students were packing up and about to head back to the inn. She gathered her things. Walking behind them as they travel up the path from the beach to the inn. She watch her step the trail that lead from the inn to the village was through the small woods. She had to make sure not to trip over a root or get scratched by any sharp sticks. When she got there she put her things away and went to her room with the rest of her roommates were at. They weren't anyone she had talk to at school, just some loners who just needed a room to stay in. She put on her yukata and went down to join everyone else for a early dinner. When she finished she left. Exploring the outside of the Inn. Memories taken back from her first visit here. The whole reason all of this started, as well as the pain.

_**Kia why don't you go outside and have some fun, it would be nice to enjoy a day like this. The little girl look up. Then nodded doing as what her caretaker had said to do. She went out the wind blowing her hair around as she fixed her glasses. She took a few steps out seeing if there was anything. A flash of bright yellow and orange caught her eyes. She turn her head to see the butterflies dancing with each other over the fields a smile crossing her pudgy face. She follow after them. Her light purple and blue yukata contrasting with the green and yellow and red flowers. She had gotten pretty far out. The butterflies always a step ahead of her. She was about to get one when she trip. Her glasses falling off and hitting the ground infront of her. "Ouch." She sat up on her knees. **_

_**"Hey you step on me." A boy's voice said. She look over at him. Seeing a blue blob. She couldn't tell who it was. She saw him coming by her then infront of her. He bent down and pick up her glasses before handing them to her. "Here." She slowly reach for them and took them. Placing them on her face she blink. The boy was pale and his hair was different. It was a shade of blue. She like it. His shirt blue with a high collar and white shorts. "I'm sorry." She apologized. Before standing up and bowing. He blink and shrugged. She look up the butterflies swirling pass them then next to them. He saw how she watched them. Walking up calmly to them he captured them in his hands. She thought he had squish them. Tears forming at the corner of her eyes. He turn around and walked right back to her before holding his hands to her. "Here you wanted them right?" He waited for her to take them. She shakily held her hands out and he open his she felt something touch her hands. Pulling them to her she saw the two butterflies slowly flapping their wings. She smiled. "Thank y-" **_

_**"Sasuke! There you are come on mom has dinner ready for us!" She turn to see a older version of the boy name Sasuke. "I'm coming Itachi-niisan." He look at her one last time, "I can show you how to capture them if you want. I'll be here tomorrow." He then wave a small smile on his face as he ran off to his older brother.** _

Her eyes scan the same field the flowers weren't as bright as that day. The butterflies were already mostly gone. She wish she could have came here sooner when everything was perfect.

_**She came back the next day. Wearing a light purple shirt and light blue shorts. Her hair put back in a bandana. She was wondering if she had came too early, she couldn't see the boy anywhere. She sat waiting for him. Not too long he came up behind her. "I thought that was you." She jump. He smirk. "Afraid are we?" She blush. "No. Just surprise." **_

_**"Sure." He started to walk further into the field. She follow after him. After a few minutes she study him. He was taller then her. A few years older then her too by the look of it. He stop. "This place has the most butterflies. The best way to get some is to not chase them. Let them come to you. If they do that others will come." He waited. It wasn't long but some came. Flying around them before landing. He held out his finger and soon another came and landed on it. "See." The wings light blue almost clear. Pushing his finger to her. She cupped her hands around it, taking a closer look. "Ah. It pretty." It soon flutter out and towards a group of other ones. **_

_**The day was spent of being covered in butterflies and laying in the field.** _

Out of her flash back her eyes scan the place she was at. "I miss those days." She sat down. Watching as the grass blades move with the wind. Here memories playing out in front of her.

_**"My name is Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."**_

_**"Mine is Kia, Centra Kia." **_

_**"These flowers are pretty. I wish I was like them.**_

_**"Why they wouldn't be as colorful as you." **_

_**"Hey Sasuke! I got some Onigiri!"**_

_**"Here's another one, this one matches your hair Kia."**_

_**"I want to grow up and be a beautiful flower girl one day! What about you Sasuke-kun?"**_

_**"I want to be a teacher, and don't you want to be a bride rather than a flower girl?"**_

_**"I do but I'm not as pretty as those other girls who will become a bride." **_

_**"That's not true! You can be my bride!" He held out his pinky to her. Blushing she smiled and took it. **_

_**"Kia, I have to go home now, my brother needs to leave for America and I can't stay by my self. But I should be here next year."**_

_**"A-alright. Here you can send me a letter." She got some paper and wrote down her address.**_

_**Writing letters to each other until the next summer vacation. A few more had pass. The more he grew colder to other people. She had found out later that his parents were killed, he wouldn't tell her how but all she knew was that he hated his brother but he never once took his anger out on her. **_

She felt something wet hit her cheek before more came. She stood up and ran back to the Inn. The rain starting up. When she got in she didn't get to see Sasuke. He was too busy taking care of matters with some of the male students who try to sleep with some girls. She went back to her room. There was only one other roommate in side but they were too busy on a game.

Sasuke frown. He was glad that this summer would be the last for his class. They would all graduate and he would no longer have to deal with these annoying girls. He went to his room. Sighing. They had been here for almost a week and he didn't get a chance to spend any real time with her. Tomorrow would be the last day of the field trip then it would be back to school and then one week of class. Mostly to say your goodbyes and to have the graduation.

She had gone to the beach again, but Sasuke had cut short his time to spend with his class instead he had said he went to go help the owners with the Inn. She felt as if Sasuke and her was no longer lovers, but more like their relationship status that everyone saw them as. She wanted to just get this over with and to go back home so she could get ready for school. The whole day she was either ran by having sand kicked at her, or other guys who were visiting the beach for fun hitting on her thinking she was easy since she was alone. When she got back to the Inn she put on her Yukata and ate dinner. Heading out one more time to say her goodbyes to the fields. She walk on the path, stopping went she got to her spot. Sitting down she took a few breaths before closing her eyes and laying down.

"You know the best way to capture a butterfly is to let them come to you." Her eyes open up to the voice.

Sasuke sat down an arm on his bent knee. Looking over at her. "My brother told me that. He also told me a lot of things. He said he wanted to help people. That he wanted to make mom and dad proud of him. To always protect me. But he was the reason why mom and dad isn't here anymore. For that I hate him. I came to this field to visit you every summer. Taking my mind off of the event that had happen. Then I grew up. I became a teacher and I couldn't capture butterflies with you like I wanted to." His eyes not focus on anything. Just staring out into nowhere.

"Sasuke?..." She whisper

"I made all of my promises out here, and I kept them all but one." He frown. His eyes looking down at the ground. "But I meant it. I would keep it. My friend Naruto show me that a promise is something you keep." He stood up. Holding his hand out to her. She took it and he lead her down the field. Onto a path.

"Sasuke where are we going?" She ask not sure of what was going on.

"I want to show you something." He stop a huge willow tree in front of them. He move some of the branches allowing her in. She enter it. At the root of the base there was two tombstones. "This is where my mom and dad is at. I wanted them to meet you but they were always busy and then they were gone before I knew it."

She walk up to them. They were kept clean. Flowers that grew in the shade were crawling up the tree trunk. The purple and white brought out the colors of everything else. Some small blue and yellow wildflowers circle around the stones and the tree. "Sasuke I am very sorry about your lost, and this means a lot to me for showing me this but why bring me here now?" She turn around Freezing when she saw him on one knee. He held out a box. The top open and a colorful butterfly in it. "I wanted my parents to meet my bride." He knew this was very out of character of him. But he didn't want to make her feel as if he didn't care about her at all.

She stood there mouth agape. Not noticing the tears that had slid down her cheeks. "So before this summer is up I want to capture one last butterfly." He smirk. She hug him. Causing him to tip over with her on him. "Yes! Sasuke yes!" She kiss him. Smiling into the kiss he pull away. "One last thing. The butterflies come to the same spot every year to have their young before they leave." He pointed up. Tilting her head she look up. Gasping at the sight. The amount of butterflies were enormous. There were so many colors and sizes of butterflies. All gather inside the whisking willow tree. She look back to her lover and kiss him. Sliding the ring onto her finger he would keep his promise.

The next summer everything was bright, the flowers, the sky, the butterflies that flutter around the chairs and alter. Sasuke stood there waiting for her to show. One he saw her, he couldn't take his eyes off. She smiled carrying the flowers that made her dress stand out even more whiter. Her hair braid with flowers and butterfly pins. She reached him and stood there in front of the Uchiha. "I think this is the most fun I have out of any of the summers." She said.

****


End file.
